


Respite

by yansurnummu



Series: The Apostate [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub!Uldren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: In this room there are no queens, no princes, no outsider witches.





	Respite

“Mm, aren't you just a picture,”

Uldren stays obediently silent as Kara circles him, a predatory grace in his slow strides. Each click of his heels against the tiles causes his heart to beat faster, and he swears he can _feel_ the clever, calculating gaze burning into his exposed flesh. He shivers at the slightest touch of gloved fingers running along the length of his forearm, and Kara chuckles low behind him.

There's something that thrills Uldren about submitting himself to the witch. It's rare for him to relinquish control, even sexually, but allowing his lover to take the lead, to be completely at his mercy - Uldren finds it undeniably exciting.

And so he finds himself stripped bare, kneeling on the cool floor, his wrists bound securely and suspended above him. Kara remains fully clothed, and Uldren swallows as he watches black leather boots come back into view, stopping just in front of him.

“Comfortable?” Kara asks sweetly, placing his hands on his narrow hips. He feels those eyes rake down his naked body, over his lean chest and thighs, lingering a moment longer on his aching cock.

“Yes, Mistress,” Uldren breathes, and Kara clicks his tongue, returning to his circuit around his prince.

“Wonderful,” he purrs, once again out of Uldren’s line of sight. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he repeats eagerly.

“Oh, you've been so good for me,” Uldren hears him take another step, then the shuffling of tools behind him; soft fabric, hardened leather, polished metal. He suppresses a shudder. “And good boys deserve rewards,” he returns to Uldren, his tone wicked. He releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he feels the touch of slicked leather-clad fingers along the cleft of his ass. “Would you like that?” Kara leans in, breath ghosting the shell of his ear as he speaks.

“Yes, _please,_ Mistress,” he nearly whines. Later, he would hotly deny doing something as unsightly as _begging._ But in this room there are no queens, no princes, no outsider witches; their titles are left at the door, and all that remains are the feelings between them. He can't help but squirm as whatever toy Kara's picked out slides into his entrance with ease. He jumps, groaning when it vibrates for a moment before ceasing, and he hears Kara laugh from somewhere behind him.

“You're so handsome like this, darling,” Kara praises him as he returns to him once more, and Uldren shivers as he feels soft braided leather brushing over his shoulder blades. “I so love to watch you squirm,” Uldren sighs, his back arching as Kara traces his spine with the tail of the whip. The soft sensation withdraws, and Uldren subconsciously braces himself for the pain he knows comes next. But instead, a moan escapes his throat, caught off guard by the sudden vibrations of the toy inside him. He finds himself rolling his hips, desperate for more of the sensation, only partially aware of Kara's wicked chuckle behind him. “Count for me, won't you?”

The sudden, swift _crack_ of leather across his skin draws a gasp from him, his vision blurring for a moment as the sharp, stinging pain goes straight to his cock. Kara isn't particularly strong, Uldren knows; but he's precise, practiced, and it shows in his strikes.

“One,” Uldren gasps out.

“There's a good pet,” the witch purrs, and Uldren can't help but whine at the praise, keening as leather licks at his back again, then again.

“Two. Th - three,”

His skin burns in Kara's wake, white hot and teetering on the edge of overwhelming. Arousal throbs between his thighs and precum drools from his cock as he involuntarily tugs on his restraints. He cries out when the whip cracks against his ass, and he hears Kara chuckle.

“Four,” he chokes out, panting. He hears the soft sound of leather falling against the floor as a slender hand comes to smooth through his hair, and he lets out a shaky sigh as the stinging pain gives way to a dull, warm throbbing.

“There, there… such a good boy,” Kara says as he moves back into Uldren’s line of sight. He raises his head as Kara stops in front of him, fingers carding through his hair, a whimper falling from his lips when he sees the witch straining against the front of his tight leather pants. He’s practically salivating as he tries to move forward, but those fingers catch in his hair, keeping him still. A soft moan escapes him, and he wants nothing more than to taste his witch. “Now, darling, if there's something you want, you can use your words,” he says, his tone low as his grasp in Uldren’s hair loosens.

“I… I want your dick - _please,_ Mistress,”

“Hm… well, since you asked so nicely,” he hums, shifting closer as his free hand works on his belt.

Uldren’s lips part eagerly to take him in, tongue darting out to meet the head of Kara's cock as he pushes past the threshold of his mouth. He moans around its girth, Kara's fingers pushing his hair out of his face before tightly gripping near his scalp, licking and sucking and savouring the subtle salty taste of precum on his tongue. The witch presses forward until his length hits the back of his throat, and Uldren screws his eyes shut, trying desperately not to gag at the sudden intrusion.

“What a good boy,” Kara praises, voice husky as he combs his fingers through Uldren’s dark hair. Uldren’s cock throbs at the sound of his voice, smooth and sweet, and all he wants is to be _good_ for his Mistress. “Oh, you look so beautiful like this, pet… would you like a treat?” he teases and Uldren hums excitedly. The sound quickly turns into a groan as the toy in his ass is switched back on, vibrations sending shocks of pleasure through his core.

He forces himself to relax as Kara thrusts into his throat, clever fingers holding him in place as he fucks his mouth. Uldren can't help moving his hips, desperate for any kind if friction on his own neglected cock.

“Good… so good for me,” he hears Kara sigh, his tongue swirling around his length as he continues to thrust in and out, sucking just enough to draw controlled gasps from the witch. Uldren sputters for a moment when Kara cums, hot and thick down his throat. He swallows eagerly, drinking in as much of him as he can, only a small white line escaping his lips and dripping down his chin. The witch catches the bead with his thumb as he withdraws his cock, and Uldren obediently takes the digit into his mouth when it's pressed against his lips.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he pants, leaning into that touch.

“Mm, you've been so well-behaved, darling,” Kara chuckles, dragging his thumb across Uldren’s swollen lip. “Would you like to cum now?” he asks sweetly, and Uldren shudders at the thought.

 _“Yes,_ Mistress,” he breathes.

“Very well,” Kara steps back with a wicked smile, making a half-hearted effort to tuck himself back into his pants before pulling a chair closer.

He sits in front of Uldren, watching him for a moment as he makes a show of getting comfortable. He wears a devilish smirk as he clicks the remote in his hand, and Uldren whines as those vibrations pulse through his body, writhing at the sensation.

“Speak,” Kara orders, knowing Uldren won't say a word unless he wills it.

“P - please, Mistress,” he sobs, hips rocking into the air. “Please let me cum,”

“I do love it when you beg for me,” he clicks his tongue, sliding a heeled boot across the floor to sit between Uldren’s thighs, brushing just against his aching cock. Uldren whimpers at the slightest friction, rutting against the soft leather as Kara chuckles. “That's it, pet,” he runs his fingers through the prince's hair as his head falls forward and rests against the inside of his knee. “Come for me,”

Uldren does, hips stuttering and thighs quivering, spilling over Kara's boot with a groan. He continues to rock his hips forward until he's completely spent and Kara switches off the vibrator, breath coming out in heavy pants against Kara's knee. He hears the witch tut, moving himself back as he watches Uldren.

“My, you've made quite the mess, haven't you?” He raises his foot off the ground as if considering it, then looks at Uldren with mischief in his silver eyes. “Be a dear and clean this up, won't you?” he grins and Uldren is struck with a new wave of arousal as he extends his long leg, leaning back leisurely in the chair as he presses the toe of his boot to Uldren’s jaw.

Uldren moves his head to the side eagerly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of the toe. He tastes himself as he drags his tongue along the thick white trails across black leather, encouraged by Kara's hum of approval. He gazes up at the witch through dark lashes as he mouths his way up his boot, kissing and licking until he's lapped up as much of his own mess as he can.

“Perfect,” Kara hums, placing his foot back on the floor and inspecting it with a smile of approval. The smile turns into a grin as he reaches to caress Uldren’s cheek and the prince lets out a sigh. “You were so good, love. You're always such a good pet,”

He stands, moving behind Uldren, and he hears a soft _click_ before the rope above him is lowered slowly. He lowers his arms in front of him, shoulders sore from the position, and Kara returns to him. The bonds come off, and Uldren knows the act is finished.

“Thank you. I needed that,” he sighs, stretching as he carefully stands. Kara guides him across the room to sit on the edge of his bed, settling beside him with a smile.

“Of course,” he presses his lips softly to his prince's temple as he begins to run his fingers down his back. Uldren groans and lets his shoulders droop as healing light gently washes over his skin, soothing his abused flesh. “How are you?” Kara asks.

“I'm… I'm good. Very good,” he replies, turning his head to face his lover. “Tired,” he admits and Kara laughs.

“Come, then. We still have a few hours to idle,” he stands, undoing clasps around his thighs before kicking off his boots while Uldren lays back in his bed.

Kara climbs in next to him once he's free of leather trappings, nestling into his side with his head rested on his shoulder. The prince wraps a strong arm around his waist, placing a soft, slow kiss to Kara's lips. The witch sighs contentedly as he traces his fingers over the taut muscle of Uldren’s chest, the grooves of his ribs.

Eventually, Uldren feels the breath on his collarbone deepen and steady, and it isn't long before he too drifts off to sleep.


End file.
